jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden
''Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wander Over Yonder - The Battle Royale ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor and Tigerman531. Plot Trivia *Chameleon, Turbo, Queen Chrysalis, Tirek, Xemnas, Xigbar, Saïx, Joker, Jafar, Hades, Maleficent, Myotismon, will guest star in this. *An epilogue will be featured in this episode. * Scenes Dominator's secret *Jaden: WHAT?!?!? A GIRL?!?!? *Jeffrey: Huh?!? *Alexis: You've gotta be kidding us!!! *Aqua: *gasps* *Xion: Lord Dominator is a girl?!?! *DJ: Huh?! *Cheshire Cat: Afraid it's true. Wander and I saw her without her helmet on. *Snowflake: Whoa!! *Tammy: Didn't see that coming. *Meowth: That was unexpected. Battle for the Ring *Sylvia: Don't worry, buddy!!! We're coming!!! *Commander Peepers: *tackles Sylvia* Not this time, Zbornak!!! *Jeffrey: What the--?! *(An invisible force grabs Jeffrey by the neck) *The Chameleon: *laughs as he appears and is holding Jeffrey by the neck in midair with his tail* It is I!!! The Chameleon!!! And we're here to claim the ring in the name of Lord Set!!! *Jeffrey: *chokes* Chameleon... *Jaden: LET HIM GO!!!! *draws a card* Go Polymerization!!! I fuse Elemental Heroes Bubbleman and Clayman to create Elemental Hero MudballMan!!!! *Mudball Man gets summoned and pile drives on the Chameleon* *(Chameleon gets flatten, letting Jeffrey go) *Jeffrey: *coughs* Thanks, bro... *Jaden: *helps Jeffrey up* Don't thank me just yet!! We have got to get Wander and get outta here!! *Jeffrey: And hopefully avoid another fight. *(Suddenly, black coated figures appear) *Jeffrey: ...!! Oh, great. *Xion: ...!!!!! *looks pale with fright* *DJ: *gasps* *(The black coated figures take off their hoods) *Xion: *glares* You. *Xemnas: No. 14. I was wondering why I sensed so much light in this part of the galaxy. *Xion: *growls* Xemnas. *Saïx: And as usual, you're as interfering now as you were as a replica. *Xion: I'm not one of you anymore! *Xemnas: You were never one of us. You were merely a back-up in case Roxas would no longer be useful. *Xion: How dare you speak his name like that?! *Saïx: You and he are the same: traitors and expendable. *Xion: *summons her Keyblade* *Saïx: *summons his claymore* *Xion: *eyes glow draconcally* *Xemnas: *summons out his energy blades* *Xigbar: *summons his Sharpshooter arrowguns* *Lea: Hey!! *jumps in* Remember me?! *Xigbar: Axel!! *Lea: Axel?! Please!! The name's Lea!! Got it memorized?! *Xigbar: Why are you here? *Lea: Battling for the right reasons and sticking by my true friends. *Xion: *smirks* *Saïx: So, this is how it is. *Lea: *glares silently at Saïx* *Xigbar: Are we gonna do this or not?! *(Xion fires a fire attack at Xigbar) *Xigbar: *quickly teleports* *(As Xion and Lea fought Xigbar, Jeffrey took on Saix) *Saïx: You know I've been looking forward to this. Taking down one the 11 Defenders of Light. *Jeffrey: Yeah? Well, you'd better get in line. A lot of people i know have wanted to destroy me in the past. Besides, i don't plan to lose to you! *Saïx: Fool. *snaps his fingers and 3 Beserker Nobodies appear* *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically* *(A Beserker Nobody swings its weapon around) *Jeffrey: *blocks it's attack* *Sylvia: You don't understand!!! The ring's a fake!!! * Epilogue *(At Set's Realm, Set and his council had given news about Lord Dominator) *Chameleon: You're kidding. Dominator is a girl?!!? *Randall: You got that right. *Commander Peepers: And unfortunately, Lord Hater has fallen for her. *sighs* This will DEFINITELY be a new obsession... *Set: ........ *slowly grins evilly* *Turbo: Master Set? *Set: This is perfect. *Commander Peepers: If i may, my lord, what's perfect? *Set: Here I thought Dominator would be a threat to my plans for realm of freedom. But the fact she's a girl and Hater has fallen for her, she will be a strong recruit in my army. *Maleficent: She would make a perfect addition to our cause. Already she spreads fear throughout the galaxy. *Oogie Boogie: Not to mention her amazing volcanic powers! *Hades: Gotta admit, she knows how to make peace go up in smoke. *Set: She WILL join my army. One way or another. *Commander Peepers: B-b-b-but how do you expect her to do that?! She's not even in to Lord Hater!! *Set: *smirks evilly* Let's just say that what she needs is a little...persuasion. *Randall: Well good luck with that. I doubt she'll join. *Set: As powerful as she is, Dominator has yet to understand how she can truly spread fear and darkness throughout the universe. Only by joining us will she be invincible. *Commander Peepers: You have an idea, don't you? *Set: Yes. For the time being, we shall use Lord Hater's new "obsession" to our advantage. *Commander Peepers: ....! Oh no.... *Set: With Dominator at our side, the X-Blade will be ours. *laughs evilly* *Chameleon: *laughs with him* *(the other villains laughed too) *Set: First order of business. Appointing someone to keep Lord Hater focused on the goal. *Commander Peepers: Allow me, my lord. It was his obsession of Wander that made Lord Hater lose focus on conquering the galaxy. *Set: That is why I'm sending you assistance. *Commander Peepers: Who? *Set: .......... Randall? You've just been promoted. *Randall: ...! Promoted? *Set: You are assisting Peepers on this task to bring Dominator to our side. *Randall: I still don't like this...but all right. *Chameleon: *snickers* Good luck, cous!!! You'll need it! *Randall: *to Chameleon, quietly* Laugh now. But you still owe me one for this. *leaves with Commander Peepers* *Turbo: This could take a while... *Set: Indeed, but I'm a patient being. And she won't deny my offer forever, I'll make sure of it. *Chameleon: *smirks* You know what we as villains want, master. *Set: I certainly do. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures of Wander Over Yonder episodes